That's the Way I Love You
by sarcastic melody
Summary: Hermione thinks back on hers and Dracos relationship. One-shot songic to Taylor Swifts 'The Way I loved You'.


This is my first Draco/Hermione so be gentle :D lol I do not own Harry Potter or any of Talyor Swifts songs. This is a songfic to Taylor Swifts 'The way I loved You' :D hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

**

**He is sensible and so incredible  
and all my single friends are jealous**

Ron was one of the most gentlemanly men I've ever gone out with. We'd been friends for years, before he asked me out. He was stuttering and unsure of himself and it was so endearing. Lavender and Parvarti go on about how lucky I am, how they wish someone like that would like them. I am lucky, I know that…

**  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better**

When we say goodbye by the staircases, he tells me I'm beautiful, that he's had a good time, and he wishes me good night with a kiss on the cheek. Ron is safe.

**He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says, you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine**

I'm…fine when I'm with him, he opens the doors for me, even offering to endure Madame Puddyfoots just in case I want to go. He is respectful and careful and does everything right. But…

**  
But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name**

When I see him in the halls, I think of the fights we had in an old-unused classrooms in the castle; screaming at the tops of our lungs, wanting to win, forgetting the reason for the argument in the first place and finally giving into the desire to kiss and make up…literally.

Running in the rain towards the castle, slipping on mud and falling on top of each other, wet, windswept, laughing, then realizing how close we were… kissing so sensual and so perfect we forgot we were wet and outside till the roar of thunder separated us.

…

The nights when I went to sleep crying and thinking of reasons not to love him, not to do this to myself…but the masochistic side of me would win and I'd always go running back to him.

**You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you**

I remember slipping into deserted corridors, _being late for class_ for just one more kiss, getting upset over that slut Pansy Parkinson hanging off of him. Laughing at random things because it would remind me of him. That's the way it was for us.

**  
Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush**

I cried so much when I was with him! He was infuriating and arrogant and ignorant and so set in his ways…it was like the muggle amusement parks I used to go to-its downs so low you lose your stomach for a little while but the ups make it so wonderful it's worth it; you wanted it to keep going forever.

**  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
and that's the way I loved you**

Before we got together I was content with life the way it was, I was unwilling to change it. But, after feeling so much love and hate and happiness and joy and sadness I couldn't go back to it, couldn't stop feeling so much.

**He respects my space and never makes me wait  
and he calls exactly when he says he will**

Ron waits for me to make the move, willing to give me time. Draco…he, he was so impatient, wanting more, giving more, _taking_ everything I had, and giving everything in return.

It was insane and doomed and I couldn't have stopped it if I could.

**  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable  
**

My parents love Ron, he's the epitome of chivalry and bravery and loyalty, and my mother makes sweets for him. My father loves to explain the muggle inventions that so interest his father, and in turn interest him. He's charming and perfect, and I'm…comfortable with him.

**  
But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
**

The first day after getting together with Ron, Draco was livid; I'd never seen him that mad. He pulled me into an alcove before first, after making sure no one was around he turned to me…I could see the tears in his eyes, he begged for forgiveness, trying to explain. I didn't let him.

**  
Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you  
**

When I see him in the halls he looks at me, not with the comfortable eyes I'm familiar with, but with a stormy grey that gives away every emotion that he's feeling; sadness, hopeful, regret, love, hate…everything that I miss.

**  
He can't see the smile I'm fakin'  
And my heart's not breakin'  
'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all**

Ron looks at me when I feel the emptiness that Draco left and asks if I'm alright, when I say I am he goes back to his chess game or whatever he'd been doing before…not seeing my pain, my heart breaking. I feel so numb.

**And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now**

Draco was wild and stormy and sneaky and…forbidden. He was so frustrating, so full of himself, but so complicated. He was intoxicating; his kisses drugging me, his presence charged me with a hyper-awareness, his eyes so entrancing…his love so mesmerizing.

**I'll be screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you**

I wonder why it was we were so perfect for each other. Him the Slytherin Prince-me the Griffindor Princess. But as so completely insane and irrational it was, it was so beautiful and tragic at the same time.

I break up with Ron finally, telling him I can't do it. He understands, is cordial even! But unexpecting how disappointed I was when he didn't fight it.

**  
Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you  
**

"Draco…why did you do it?" one simple question asked that received one answer…"because I love you."

We come together like magnets, not willing to separate, the kisses so strong and so agonizingly perfect, we stay there all night talking; about everything, what had happened since I broke up with him, everything we'd missed. Our kisses grew longer and slower as we fell asleep in each others arms.

**  
And that's the way I loved you  
I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you**

I look at him across the hall and smile because I know he may not be the safe, comfortable choice but…he's screamin' and fightin 'And kissin' in the rain It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name I'm so in love that I acted insane…

_And That's the way I love him _

* * *

_Pretty please with a cherry on top review! Please!_


End file.
